


Shy

by Zrhueiaodhoia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, It’s loving and everything, Kara is a shy dom, Light Dom/sub, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Strap-On-Blowjob, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zrhueiaodhoia/pseuds/Zrhueiaodhoia
Summary: ”You look so beautiful Lena, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you, once we get home.”_Kara and Lena have fun at the Gala and gratuitous smut-galore ensues. Kara wants to try something, but she’s shy about it. Lena is a beautiful sex angel and they love eachother. It’s all nice and smutty.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some simple self-indulgent Supercorp smut. Happy Pride month beautiful people!  
> I dunno, It’s my first fic, hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> ________________________________________________

Lena Luthor was getting bored out of her mind. She had been listening to a row of investors yapping away at her, trying hard to impress her. It was one of L-Corp’s annual gala fundraisers and it meant that she had to pretend to be interested in the tedious stories the prestigious guests had to share. After all she did care deeply about the funding for the children’s hospital and other charitable projects she had issued her company to finance, even if she didn’t actually care about the excessive and demented lives of theovertly privileged in National City. She herself was overtly privileged in a way and she felt a great need to throw her endless money at organizations that actually needed it to help people.

 

She was absent mindedly running her index finger along the rim of her empty martini glass while a short gray man in afrumpy suit was telling her about the state of his fishing trips to Vermont last month. Lena let her mind drift off into fantasies about being free of these tiresome performances. She wanted to find Kara and let her take her home. Just the thought of Kara and the game they had set up for tonight sent a jolt of excitement up her spine and she was pulled out of her wondering thoughts into the present. As she was about to open her mouth and give Mr. Winston some excuse to abandon him to his mumblings, she glanced over his head and her heart fluttered at the sight she loved. Her eyes drank in Kara Danvers, dressed in a deep blue suit, sauntering over to her with a warm look in her eyes and a sweet smile playing on her lips. Kara came to a holt a few feet away from lena and bit her bottom lip, her eyes intently held on Lena, before speaking up in a clear voice that sounded above the cacophony of the guests.

 

”Ms. Luthor.” Kara called out from a few feet away with a determinate voice that was so full of subtle authority that it made Lena shiver. How the woman could go from stumbling over her words and blushing to commanding and assertive in seconds was mesmerizing. Lena knew from the tone of Kara’s voice that calling her name was a command.

 

”Excuse me Mr. Winston, I must attend to an urgent matter.” Lena brushed past him and made her way over to where Kara was standing with her hands in her pockets and a confident smirk on her gorgeous lips. She was wearing a deep blue, tight fitted suit with a crisp white shirt, the buttons undone in a casual way, revealing a slip of her sharp collar bone. Her hair was up in a neat french twist and her glasses were perched just slightly down on the bridge of her nose.

 

As Lena came closer to her, Kara placed her hand on the small of her back and led her over to the drinks table near by. She angled their bodies in a way that they were facing mostly away from the crowd of people. Kara took the bottle of champagne from the bed of ice, grabbed a flute from the table and poured Lena a glass, handing it over while holding Lena’s gaze intensley.

 

”I’ve been watching you all night you know” Kara said with a nonchalant expression on her face. ”You’ve been so patient and so good, listening to all these people sucking up to you all night.” She continued and the praise made Lena melt.

 

Kara pressed in even closer and ran her left hand up and down Lenas back. Lena was wearing a very low cut dress that hung off her shoulders and seemed like it was held on, bushing her cleavage up, by sheer faith alone. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut as Kara gently ran the pads of her fingers along the back of her neck, tracing a finger down her bare shoulder in a feather light way. Lena instinctually draw closer to Kara and pressed her side flush to her front, shielding her other hand from view.

 

”Oh yeah?” She husked, her lips inches away from Kara’s.

 

”Everybody here want’s you, you know” Kara whispered to her ear, while she ran her fingers down Lena’s spine again in casual way. ”You look so beautiful Lena, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you, once we get home.”

 

Lena felt like she was turning into a puddle under Kara’s attention. Kara’s lips graced the arch of her ear while she whispered to her, a warm breath brushing the side of her neck. Lena was getting very turned on from Kara’s words and light touches alone, especially knowing what they had planned while getting ready for the evening together at Lena’s apartment.

 

Lena loved the outfit Kara was wearing, she looked so handsome and streamlined. She looked commanding yet inexplicably soft as warm blue eyes had looked her up and down from across the venue all evening long. Now that Kara was pressed up to Lena’s side, her warmth was enveloping Lena into a haze of expectation and wild thoughts. Lena could feel her own pulse starting to throb between her legs and she was overcome by a sudden boldness. She pressed her hand flat onto Kara’s abdomen just above her belt. Kara looked at her with a surprised grin on her face, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Lena continued sliding her hand down until she felt the bulge of the strap underneath Kara's trousers.

 

”They can’t have me, I’m yours.” Lena said, her lips caressing Kara’s temple. Lena pressed a swift kiss to Kara’s cheek and tightened her hold on Kara’s crotch pressing in a demanding way. The gesture made Kara feel the need of Lena’s intentions deep down in the heat that suddenly spread all over her.

 

”I need you to take me home baby.” Lena told her before turning abruptly from their shielded position at the corner of the table and walking away with a sway of her hips. Kara’s gaze followed the movement of her hips, eyes glassed over from the shear shock at Lena’s audacity.

 

Lena stopped and turned back to face Kara who was staring at her with a predatory look. Kara had not moved, still clued to the spot, leaning against the clothed table. The look on her face made Lena only guess how much trouble she would be in for being so brazen just now. Then slowly, with a challenging expression, Kara dropped her hand down, landing directly onto the hidden bulge in her trousers. The gesture was obscene considering they were out in a crowded party. Kara’s movements were no longer shielded by their bodies pressed together and away from the eyes of the crowd, she was in full view if anyone were to glance over. The cocky grin on Kara’s face was commanding as her hand stroked down directly on top of where Lena knew the strap was pressed against Kara’s thigh under her clothes. Then, soon enough she moved her hand away and quirked her eyebrow at Lena in a shameless challenge, her sultry eyes never dropping Lena’s gaze. Lena swallowed thickly at Kara’s arrogant antics. She kept leaning against the table casually, her wondering hands now moved into her pockets.

 

”Take me home Kara..” Lena said in a tone that she mostly used in the boardroom when she verbally whipped her shareholders into shape

Kara walked over to her and offered Lena her arm. As Lena slid her own arm into the crookof Kara’s elbow and let her lead the way, Kara whispered ”You think you can tell me what to do, huh baby? I’d like to see you try being in charge when I have you spread out and filled up so deep, you won’t even get the words out to ask for more”

 

_____________

 

 

They barely made it inside Lena’s apartment. Lena had been driven so mad by Kara’s arrogant attitude and her nonchalant confidence, that she almost threw all caution to the wind and let Kara fuck her up against the door, right there in the hallway. Kara had pressed Lena against the door forcefully, her breath came out in puffs against Lena’s lips. ”Lena, you need to open the door..” she husked against Lena’s mouth and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lena kissed her back so hungrily, she could not for the life of her concentrate on pulling the keys out from her purse.

 

Kara traced kisses down Lena’s neck slowly and ran her hands up and down her sides. She pressed Lena’s lower body against the door, her warm hands dominantly on her hip bones. Then she took hold of Lena’s wrists and snapped them up firmly against the door.

 

In an absurd display of dominance, Kara pinned Lena’s wrists above her head and continued to mumble against her lips about how Lena had to find her keys and open the fucking door so they could continue this properly inside. Lena tried to steady her voice and the frantic beating of her heart. She could feel the wetness and the almost painful heat building between her legs.

 

”I can’t get the keys out darling, when you’re pinning my hands onto the door like this” Lena said in a breathy whine. Kara growled and swiftly guided Lena’s body as she relinquished Lena’s wrists, grabbing her hips and spinning her around. She slammed her up against the door once more, only now Lena was facing away from Kara as she pressed tightly against her back. Lena felt the budge in Karas pants rubbing against her butt, while Kara placed her hands flat against the door on each side of Lena's hips.

 

”Open the door Lena.” Kara breathed against her as she ran her tongue over the juncture of Lena's neck and shoulder. She started to grind her hips against Lena, and it made her whimper while she breathed heavily. Lena forgot every reason why she had ever thought that she should not get fucked against the door in the hallway of her apartment. All she wanted in that frantic moment was for Kara to just hike her dress up and take her from behind right there.

 

Once they finally made it inside the apartment, Kara deliberately slowed their kisses down into a languid and loving pace. Lena felt so good knowing that Kara knew what she was doing and that the frantic rush that was displayed at the door was just a part of how Kara expressed the side of herself that Lena wanted to see.

 

They kissed slowly, Lena’s tongue was slipping into Kara’s mouth while Kara tried to bite down on Lena’s lower lip. Kara traced her hand up into the back of her neck and held her firmly, pulling her into the kiss and simultaneously walked into the direction of the bedroom.

 

Lena’s hair was done up in an elegant bun, now Kara twisted it open and loved the way Lena’s locks tumbled down to her shoulders. Kara could smell Lena's shampoo and perfume and the familiar scent made a rush of affection beat against her chest. The love and tenderness mixing up with the sharp urgency of their arousal and the game they had wanted to set up for tonight made Kara’s head spin.

 

They made it to the bedroom and they both stood there at the foot of the bed, getting lost in their kisses. Kara pulled their lips apart and looked into Lena’s darkened eyes. They were both breathing heavily and Kara let her eyes roam over Lena's face, taking in the sight of her swollen lips and her flushed cheeks. Kara started to slowly reach for the zipper on Lena's dress while she traced her other hand idly down her body. after a while of admiring Lena's heaving chest, she looked up again into Lena’s green steely eyes and she was overcome by the all the beauty she knew in this woman.

 

”I love you” Kara said simply while she pulled the dress down off Lena's shoulders. Lena looked at her and brought her hands up along the strong muscles in kara’s neck and held her face in her hands gently. ”I love you too Kara.” She said, not quite knowing what to do with all the emotions that had suddenly flared up in the moment.

 

Kara peeled Lena’s dress off all the way and chucked it off haphazardly once Lena stepped out of it, leaving her in only her strapless bra and lacy underwear. Kara travelled her hands along Lena’s body and kissed her with an awed expression. She would never get used to how beautiful Lena was like this. Kara tried to convey all the urgent love that she was feeling by the deep kiss she pressed into Lena's mouth.

 

Lena stroked her tongue into Kara’s mouth and leaned tightly into her embrace, wanting to feel Kara as close as she could. After a while, Kara noticeably slowed down and her movements became unsure. Lena broke the kiss to look into Kara’s eyes, in order to check in with her. Kara was looking down at her feet and blushing furiously. ”Hey.. hey, what’s up babe?” Lena asked taking a gentle hold on Kara’s chin and bringing her face up to look into her eyes. Kara had a shy expression on her face and her cheeks were glowing red. It seemed like she didn’t know quite what to say, so instead, she smiled wearily and sat down on the foot of the bed. She held onto Lena's hips, and looked up into her eyes as Lena now stood in-front of her in her underwear. It was clear that Kara was embarrassed with what was on her mind, the arrogant bravado from earlier faltering and revealing the babbling girl that Lena had fallen in love with the first time she had seen Kara struggling with her words in her office.

 

”I.. um, Uhm would you...” She looked away from Lena’s intense stare and fumbled nervously with the lace on Lena’s hips. Lena came closer and made Kara open her legs to let her step in between them. Kara’s face came up to hover right against Lena’s abdomen, just below the curve of her breasts. Lena traced her hand down into the side of Kara’s face and cupped the back of her neck in a comforting way, tilting her head up gently. ”Tell me love, tell me what you want” She said.

 

Kara let out a nervous breath and instead of saying anything she buried her face into Lena’s belly and pressed a hot wet kiss just above the band of lace that Lena was still wearing. She reached up to the clasp on Lena’s bra. ”Can I take this off?” She asked. It was clear to Lena that this was not the request Kara was actually struggling with. Lena nodded and smiled down at her shy girlfriend. Kara unclasped Lena's bra and chucked it away. She run her hands up to cup Lenas breasts, she sighed contently at the feeling of Lena’s soft breasts in her hands and then she sharply pinched her hardened nipples. It made Lena shudder and gasp. She moaned her name.

 

Kara took a hold of the back of Lena's thighs and trailed her hands up along her smooth skin pushing her hands up to Lena's butt and gave a firm squeeze. Her hot breath brushed along Lena's belly as Kara clearly struggled with her desire and trying to find words for it. ”I want you so much Lena, I love you.. I don’t know if you want.. I just-” She cut herself off again.

 

Kara took her time and tried to speak while she brought her hand down from Lena’s ass to stroke deeper in between her legs. ”I want-”

Her words were interrupted by a gasp as her finger trailed the soaking wet fabric and slipped past it to stroke the wetness on Lena’s labia. Lena bucked against Kara as she tried to steady herself holding onto Kara’s strong shoulders. Kara was still fully clothed while she sat on the bed stroking Lena. And she tried to tell her, but she was getting distracted by the the feeling of Lena’s arousal on her fingers.

 

”What do you want Kara, tell me..” Lena insisted in a whimper and tried to focus while Kara was still carefully stroking along her entrance, pushing the slim fabric of her panties to the side. Lena wanted to know what Kara was so shy to ask for. She wanted to know all the things that turned her on. Kara was breathing against Lena’s abdomen and kissing her skin there languidly, while she tried to concentrate on forming words. ”Lena you’re so wet.. fuck, you feel so good baby girl.”

Lena let out a loud gasp as Kara pushed in a single teasing digit and slowly stroked up into Lena’s wet heat.

 

Lena was determined, even when she clenched hard around Karas finger and all she wanted was for Kara to flip her onto the bed and fill her up deeply and just fuck her, she still wanted to know what it was that made Kara blush and stutter so vehemently. She made a show of rolling her hips up and towards Kara while her finger was slowly stroking inside. ”Tell me what you want, please daddy” she let out in a moan.

 

Kara groaned at her words and leaned her forehead against Lena’s abdomen in a mix of sudden frustration and want. She tightened her hold on Lena’s ass and immediately plunged another finger inside her cunt and pushed deeply up to the knuckle and began to fuck her with her fingers. Lena moaned helplessly and grabbed a hold of the back of Kara’s neck and tried to keep her legs from giving out at the sensation of Kara pushing inside her so strongly. Kara looked up at her then, the confidence back in her demeanor and Lena connected their eyes and moaned, all the while rolling her hips slowly to meet Kara’s maddeningly slow thrusts. Lena could hear the wet sounds of Karas fingers slipping into her, the languid pace and the wet clicking of Kara’s fingers like background music.

 

”I want... I want you to suck it” Kara finally told her in a quiet voice, her confidence almost faltering even when she maintained eye contact as Lena calmly rode her fingers. The pretty flush of Kara’s cheeks was spreading down onto her chest as she was clearly affected by admitting her desires out loud while having her fingers inside Lena. Kara was breathing heavily and biting her lip. ”Is that okay, would you like to do that?” She asked in husky voice that was full of apprehension and need.

 

A jolt of pleasure ripped up along Lenas spine at hearing the request just as Kara pulled out almost all the way and then thrusted deeply into her once more, her fingers making an obscene sound. Lena moaned and her hips shook, but she found the strength to focus and pulled herself away, instantly missing Kara’s touch as she leaned back from her, only to drop down to her knees in front of Kara’s open legs. She smirked up, their positions now abruptly changed and it seemed like Kara was stumped at how quickly Lena had dropped down in-front of her. Kara’s eyes widened in a shocked expression.

 

Lena only scooted closer and ran her hands along Kara’s inner thighs, still enveloped in the rich blue silk of her suit. Lena spread Kara’s legs further as she settled in between them and sat up on her hunches. She brought her hands to the waistband of Kara’s trousers and started to work on undoing her button and zipper as she spoke

 

”I’ll suck your cock daddy, if you hold me down by my hair and call me your slut while I’m doing it” Lena said with a wicked smirk, her eyes burning up into Kara’s as she bit down on her lower lip.

Kara let out a stunned breath, her eyes wide in shock and out of her mind at the filthy words Lena had said to her. She found some semblance of reason still left in her and placed her hand gently on Lena’s cheek. ”Fuck.. Lena your turning me on so much. Can you tell me your safe word?”

”My safe word is kale” Lena blurted out with an expectant smirk still playing on her lips.

 

”Good. Tap me on my thigh if you want me to stop okay?” Kara said with a steady voice as she held Lena’s cheek. Lena nodded and after a quick ”yeah okay”, she reached up quickly to kiss Kara on the lips before dropping down again and going back to getting her trousers open.

 

 

Lena undid Kara’s button swiftly and urged her to lean back and lift her hips so she could pull the blue silk down. She tugged the trousers down and over her ankles and threw them to the side. Then Lena went on to run her hands up Kara’s thighs. She let her hands trail all the way up towards shoulders and lifted herself up a bit on her knees to reach up and pull Karas Blazer off, letting it pool down behind her on the bed. Kara was just watching Lena’s movements with an awestruck expression. Lena looked into her eyes intensely the whole time that she was undressing her, until Kara was left wearing only her white oxford shirt. Kara maintained eye contact with her while she rolled her sleeves up tightly to her elbows, revealing her forearms.

 

Kara reached out her hand to tug a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear while she dropped back down in between her spread legs. The toy Kara had been wearing underneath her clothes was now only hidden under her tight black boxers. Lena could clearly see the length of it outlined against her thigh underneath the tight underwear. Lena wanted to play along to Kara’s fantasy as best as she could, so she started to stroke along the still clothed shaft as if Kara could feel it. She looked up into her eyes and saw that the performance had made her eyes hooded and she was squeezing her bottom lip in between her teeth. Once Lena looked up at her, as she lightly stroked the toy, Kara led out a labored breath she had been holding. Her demeanor morphed back into that dominant flare from before as she brought her hand to cup Lena’s chin and ran her thumb along her bottom lip.

 

”You look so good on your knees for me baby girl, I’m so fucking hard for you right now.” She husked with a voice that was dripping with her filthy intentions. Lena slipped into her role again immediately at her words and she arched her back enticingly, bringing her chest flush against Kara’s front. Lena tugged hard at the waistband of her boxers as Kara lifted her hips up again to allow Lena to peel off the tight fabric. The bright pink toy that was strapped to Kara’s hips bounced up and bopped almost comically in-front of Lena’s face as she dropped down and looked up, her gaze still fixed on her eyes.

 

”I need your cock in my mouth daddy, I need it so bad.” Lena moaned with such a dirty voice, she would have been shocked that such a thing could actually escape her lips, if she hadn’t been too far gone into their role play at that point. Lena was slightly embarrassed at how aroused the situation made her and she felt the evidence of it drip down past her inner thighs as she kneeled on the hard floor in-front of Kara.

 

Lena grabbed the toy and brought her lips to hover over the tip of it, she glanced back up at Kara who swallowed loudly as she leaned back slightly on one hand propped up behind her on the mattress. Lena kissed and licked the tip of the toy briefly before taking it into her mouth. She heard Kara sigh and let out a stuttering breath as she started to take more of the toy into her mouth. She brought her lips down about half way of the length and popped her head up and down a few times. She grabbed the base of it and ground it down hard sending jolts of pleasure down to Kara’s core as the base of the toy rubbed at her clit while Lena bared her mouth down onto it. Kara gasped and bucked her hips and cupped the side of Lena’s head gently before trailing her hand into her hair and squeezing tightly.

 

 

”you look so hot like that baby, you’re taking it so well!” Kara was breathing heavily and moaning at the sensation of Lena pushing the base of the dildo onto her clit and the sight of it buried half way into Lena’s mouth, her pretty lips stretching out across the girth of the ridiculously pink toy. Kara saw the silicone start to glisten with spit where lena dragged her lips up, while she popped her head up and down in a relaxed manner. Lena dragger her lips up and pulled her mouth off of they toy with a pop. She swallowed and looked up into Kara’s mesmerized face.

 

She kept rubbing the toy down onto Kara’s crotch. Kara was breathing heavily and staring down at Lena with a dopey expression of disbelief on her face. Lena knew her arousal had probably dripped onto the floor at this point. Her pussy was aching for Kara to fuck her, but she wasn’t done with Kara’s request yet. She pressed a quick loving kiss onto her thigh and went back to sucking her cock. She took in a little bit more of it this time and felt the intruding object slide deep into the roof of her mouth. Kara trainedher eyes on Lena and got more and more lost in the moment.

”Good girl!” She praised and snapped her hips up slightly as Lena happily took the length deeper into her mouth.

 

Kara’s breath was coming in ragged puffs as she jogged her hips up slightly and pressed Lena's head down with her hand, making the toy slide deeper into her mouth. Her other hand was propped up behind her, keeping her reclined and squeezing the sheets. Kara husked in between breaths:

”baby, I’m so close.. you’re so good, you’re such a good slut aren’t you!”

 

Lena felt an embarrassing jolt of pleasure at the name calling and moaned around Kara’s length, sliding in and out of her mouth quite wantonly now. Kara slowed down her thrusting a bit even though her hips where shaking and she was getting really close to coming right then after hearing Lena’s filthy moan. She was so aroused by the role play that the pressure from the base of the toy rubbing her clit was more than enough to drive her strongly towards the edge. She tried to hold off and spoke in a gruff panting voice, she was lost into her role and the intensity of the orgasm that was going to brake through her.

 

”You want it deep don’t you baby girl. Can you take my cock all the way?” At that Lena immediately brought her mouth down, her lips firmly pressing all the way onto the base of the strap on. She felt the toy slide deep into the back of her throat. She pulled up and swallowed Kara’s cock all the way a few more times as Kara rolled her hips to meet her. ”God, I fucking love your mouth around my cock Lena!” Kara was moaning loudly now and Lena could feel the muscles in her tights clenching and shaking. She kept pressing the toy down onto Kara faster, wanting to feel her come in her mouth this way.

 

”Lena.. fuck Lena I’m gonna come.” She sobbed with a broken cry. She came hard, hips trembling and bucking against Lena’s face. Kara felt her muscles clenching and her whole body going rigid in waves as her orgasm jolted into her core over and over again. Lena was still holding the toy in her mouth as Kara stuttered her hips up, pushing the toy in with every shuddering wave, until the shattering release finally calmed down.

 

Lena released the toy with a wet pop. She liked her lips like a cat and swallowed thickly while she stared Kara in the eyes. Lena was still holding tightly onto the base of the strap, keeping the pressure on Kara’s clit, guiding her through her aftershocks. Finally Kara collapsed onto the bed her forearm coming up across her eyes as she breathed out heavily. The dildo jutted comically from her hips and Lena chuckled lightly as she got up and slid on top of her. She was now lying on the bed feeling like she was liquid. ”Oh my God Lena, wow, that.. how did you-” Kara was back to fumbling with her words, her whole face flushed.

 

”You know.. you were’t so lost with what to say just a moment ago.” Lena teased Kara, knowing that she would probably have shocked herself just now with all the dirty talk she had conjured up in her dominant role. Lena had enjoyed every second of Kara’s crude words and her commanding hold on her, she had asked for it after all.

 

Lena grabbed Kara’s arm away from her face and looked into her blazing eyes and kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth and trailing her hands into Kara’s hair. Kara returned the kiss with gentle strokes of her tongue as she sighed into it, her hands coming to press warmly at Lena’s back.

 

____________

 

 

”You’re amazing.” Kara said while she embraced Lena on top of her, their legs tangling together. They kept kissing slowly and breathing each-other in. Lena was still completely fired up and she couldn’t help put push her pelvis down onto Kara’s lap where the toy was lodged awkwardly, rubbing against her center.

 

Luckily Kara recovered fast because of her super-powered nature and she flipped them over in one swift movement, in a blink of an eye really. As Lena’s back hit the mattress she immediately felt the comforting weight of Kara pressed against her body.

 

Kara kissed her deeply and then trailed down to kiss along the column of her neck. It was becoming frantic again and Lena was breathing onto Karas skin, her kisses sloppy and uncoordinated. She arched her back, desperately grinding her soaked centre in earnest against the length of the toy.

 

”Kara please.. fuck me!” She moaned into her hair as Kara was sucking on her neck. Kara let out a whimper and propped herself up on her knees on top of Lena. She scooted further so she could take a hold of the waistband of Lena's panties. Kara sighed as she slipped the lace off and disregarded it. Lenas legs immediately fell open a little bit and Kara stared at the neat patch of hair, glistening with arousal between her legs.

 

”You’re so beautiful Lena” Kara said in a quiet voice as she shamelessly stared at her pussy. The attention made Lena's breath hitch in her chest and her inner muscles clenched involuntarily. Lena was sure Kara could see the affect because she seemed completely mesmerized and she just kept staring. Lena could feel her arousal drip down from her entrance. She heard Kara groan and then she felt a strong tongue licking up through her folds and settling on her clit for a quick twirl before dropping her tongue down to her entrance once more. Kara licked strongly and dipped the the tip of her tongue in slightly. Lena just stuttered her hips and held onto the sheets for dear life. Kara kissed her center intensely before pulling her face up, licking her lips and finally looking into Lena’s eyes. Her pupils were blown out and she looked menacing.

 

Kara came closer and spread Lena's legs further apart with a firm grip on her knees and settled on top of her again. She went on to grab Lena’s wrists and pinned them above her head as she kissed her hungrily. Lena tasted herself on Kara’s tongue and it made the arousal between her legs throb and ache even more. Kara held onto both of her wrists with one hand while she grabbed the toy with the other and unceremoniously slid the tip up and down Lena’s pussy, spreading her folds open. She aligned it with her entrance and pushed in with a determined movement.

 

Lena moaned breathlessly as she let Kara fill her, sliding the dildo all the way up to the hilt. She lifted her hips up slightly and wrapped her ankles around Kara’s waist, eager to let Kara drive into her as deeply as she wanted. ”God it feels so good baby.” Lena whimpered as Kara began to slowly pull out a and push back in, letting Lena adjust to it. Kara bottomed out and Lena sobbed and pushed her hips up to meet her. Kara had a commanding look in her eyes as she started to fuck Lena with a determinate pace.

 

Kara held on tightly to Lena’s wrists and brought her other hand to play with Lena's nipples, all the while keeping a steady pace with her hips. ”Babe you’re taking it so well, you’re always so good, I love filling you up in all holes.” Kara moaned breathlessly. The dirty talk was making Lena loose her mind and she was already getting close fast from being so turned on from sucking the toy earlier. Kara was so loving even when she was saying obscene things to her and pinning Lena’s hands above her head, the length of the toy siding inside her firmly. Now just thinking about how Kara was fucking her her this way, when she had just come with Lena’s mouth around the shaft currently inside her, Lena knew she wouldn’t last very long.

 

Lenas entire body felt like it was melting and she was getting closer to the edge with every thrust from Kara’s hips. Lena had thrown her head back and lost all ability to respond to Kara’s words. She was getting lost in letting Kara take control of her. After a while Kara let go of her wrists, freeing Lena’s hands to land on her back in a desperate way. Kara brought her other hand into the back of Lena's head and cradled her there as she readjusted herself on the mattress with the other, gaining better leverage to keep up the jogging of her hips.

 

”Look at me” Kara demanded in an even tone. Lena brought her eyes back to Karas’s and tried to hold her gaze. She was whimpering and so close, all she could do was to incoherently whispered Kara’s name. Their faces where inches apart and their breaths fell on each others lips as she kept pushing with short, deep thrusts. She pulled out only slightly now so she could keep herself deeply inside while she moved in a slow and precise way. Karas hips were flush with Lena’s and their skin brushed against one another. Kara held her eyes on Lena and gave her lips a feather light kiss, almost just brushing her breath along Lena’s mouth.

 

Lena was overwhelmed by the comfort she felt being so safe and yet completely dominated by Kara. Lena felt her orgasm building up to the breaking point and she moaned loudly at Kara’s particularly hard thrust as the toy jutted up deep and just right inside her. She slammed her hand on Karas lower back as her eyes screwed shut and the almost painful intensity of her orgasm crashed into her from her core and made her repeatedly clench hard around the toy. She tried to hold on desperately to Kara’s lower back to steady the maddening trot that she kept up, fucking her slowly through her orgasm.

 

Lena tangled her other hand into Kara’s hair. Her lips kept brushing against Kara’s as her breath came out in moans, mixed up with Kara’s frantic breathing and her light sloppy kisses. She just kept coming, her body going rigid and loosing all control and she feared she would pass out from the endless convulsions that seized her body. The waves dissipated slowly and Lena let her other leg drop down feebly onto the bed from around Kara’s waist but still kept the other there pressing onto her back, keeping her steady through the slight trembling that still rocked through her body.

 

Kara had stopped moving and was still fully inside Lena as she started kissing her face and murmuring to her in a delirious voice. ”I love you Lena, you were so good, you’re so beautiful..” she kept up a constant stream of praise and Lena was lost in the intensity of it all. She noticed there was wetness on her cheeks, and she suddenly felt the back of her eyes burning slightly. Kara just kept kissing the tears from Lena’s face and brushed her eyelids with her lips. ”Are you okay love?” She asked.

 

”Yes” Lena breathed out and looked into Kara’s eyes assuredly. ”I just... that was intense.” Kara smiled at her and moved to pull out of her but Lena just pressed her hand and leg into Kara’s back, the gesture asking for her to stay. ”Wait.. just don’t move yet.” Lena whispered against Kara’s neck. ”Okay baby.” Kara smiled at her and let Lena snuggle her face into the crook of her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair. Lena murmured something incoherent into Kara’s neck, her lips brushing her skin. Lena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She felt like she was sweetly drowning in the love that she felt for her.


End file.
